Fred
PurplePotato/background Hi! I'm Fred... Kinda. My name's Maya (Mae-a; Get it wrong and you die), but I've become known as Fred around these parts. If you really really feel like it, you can call me Maya. But you don't have to. It's up to you. I haven't really edited this for a while, so it might look completely different when I'm done. Here we go... Where to find me (You creepy stalker, you ;3) fanfiction tumblr Fandoms You may realise that this part is dramatically different to what it was before. This is partially because we no longer have Sky on the TV (*sobs*) so I can't watch American things. Sigh. 'Harry Potter' I am a massive Harry Potter nerd. Harry Potter is the fandom I know everything about. I read all the books in order a few years back then watched all the films in order. I prefer the books, hands down, but it is easier to watch films. I have merch, as it is probably my main fandom. One time I drew Bellatrix Lestrange and it is still the best drawing I've ever done ;3 My Harry Potter ships include Romione, Nuna, Drarry, Huna, Scorose and Drapple. 'Youtube' My favourite youtubers (In the order that I always list them in which is not ordered by favourite) are: danisnotonfire AmazingPhil Crabstickz KickThePj charlieissocoollike ItsWayPastMyBedtime Ships: Phan, KickTheStickz 'Doctor Who' No one is truly British if they live without a passion for Doctor Who. WHO ELSE SOBBED AT MATT SMITH'S REGENERATION BECAUSE I DID D; I am pretty sure Matt Smith's my doctor. I think. I thought it was David Tennant, but, I didn't really cry when he regenerated, unlike Matt, where I sobbed for twenty minutes and threw my adipose toy across the room. Like, I love David, I love David so so so much, but I will always have a special place in my heart for Matt Smith <3 'The Fault in Our Stars' This will probably eventually be changed to simply 'John Green/Nerdfighters' or something, but not yet since TFiOS is the only one of his books I've read. And it hURT SO FRICKING MUCH. It's the first and so far only book that I've read and immediately thought I am in this fandom, even though I did read another series in between learning what fandoms are and reading this book. Fun fact: My history teacher has read this book, but then she LEFT ME TO GO AND DO A STUPID PHD IN INDIA THANKS MISS. I'm going to go all mainstream and say that I ship Augustus and Hazel. But come on, who doesn't? I also ship Isaac and Augustus as friends ^_^ 'Disney' Okay, I think everyone loves Disney. I went to see Frozen the other day and UGH it was so damn GOOD everyone go see it now you will not regret it. I can't decide on a favourite Disney film, but my favourite Disney princess has always been Mulan. I went to see Tangled at the cinema when it was released, so I saw the 50th animation at the cinema. This makes me so proud of myself :3 'The Hunger Games' I convinced my Dad to buy me THG trilogy for my birthday and he did and then I read them in like, nine days. I am learning Deep in the Meadow/Rue's Lullaby on the piano (YAY). Although it took me a while to get into Catching Fire (I told my friend who convinced me to read the books that Catching Fire seemed like Twilight when I was only about 5 chapters in and she refused to speak to me all day), the series is, overall, amazing. but not as good as Harry Potter My THG ships are: Peeniss (Heh), Fannie (Heh), Peeta/Finnick (It was canon for a few sentences!), Gale/Johanna, Haymitch/Effie, Katniss/Madge and Katniss/Johanna. About Me Okay, as my username indicates, I love Purple. And Potatoes. Username: PurplePotato. It's logic. I am one of the best in my year at English, which is good, because I love it. I love long words and having the ability to spell them, like hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia (which I definitely do not suffer from). I also love nerd jokes ;D I love to, as I say, 'fall out' of myself and 'fall into' a person or character in attempt to see as they do. I do this when writing, but also during the day at school. I love psychology, and trying to work out what is happening in someone else's mind. I may keep an attentive eye on an individual in the hope that I can understand and learn more about them. I also like food. Food is good. Signatures (This Wiki only) Unicorns can have moustaches too <:{) 00:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Females Category:Fred